A Wish For the Last
by OurieChrome
Summary: "Ku beri tiga permintaan, bocah. Cepat, waktuku tidak banyak." Ucapnya datar, suram, dan tidak ikhlas. Warn inside. RiRen. For # erenbirthdaychallenge2015 HABEDE EYEN MAAF TELAT!


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**A Wish For the Last © Ourie Chrome**

**Warn : AU, OOC, mxm, humor garing, angst ngasal, plot twist parah yang maksa, Riren, bikinnya ngantuk.**

**Rate : T**

**Latarnya Indonesia karena saya kepingin x'D**

**For ** # erenbirthdaychallenge2015

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Batu, sepak. Batu, sepak.

Bibir mengerucut, kedua pipi menggembung, wajah merah padam. Bukan, merah padam bukan karena sedang digodai seseorang ataupun karena terpaan cahaya oren kemerahan dari matahari yang mulai melambaikan tangan diufuk barat. Sesekali giginya bergesek-gesek, tak pernah ia merasa sekesal ini seumur hidupnya.

Ada batu, sepak lagi. Ketemu batu, sepak lagi. Begitulah terus disetiap perjalanan. Merasa cara itu cukup pas meluapkan rasa kesalnya—tapi tetap saja percuma.

Ponsel ditangan. Ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan akan datang di benda itu.

_**Trrrtt—**_

Wajah sejenak sumringah dadakan. senyum sejuta watt. Hampir ia menangis terharu, ternyata masih ada yang ingat tentangnya—nyesal dia.

_**"Beliin mama pulsa ke nomor xxxx"**_

"Mamaku udah wafat, goblok." Eren maki-maki sampai layarnya basah—liur dongs.

Eren menghela nafas panjang, teramat sangat panjang. Sudah hampir malam. Tanggal 30 Maret akan segera berganti dalam kurun beberapa jam lagi. Eren cakit hati.

"Gak ada. Gak ada yang sayang aku. Gak ada yang ngasih kado. Gak ada yang ingat ultah aku. Kenapa? Itu ngerjain atau gimana sih? Langsung ucapin aja ngapa? Gak usah pakai acara didiemin sampai merengek baru dirayain gitu, arg!" Pas sekali batu yang sangat besar ia tendang ketika tengah mengaum. Batu melambung ke atas, masuk ke pagar rumah orang, nembus ke kaca jendela, Eren langsung sprint dari tempat.

Eren nyampe di kosannya. Kos tertjinta. Walaupun rewot, kusam, usang, yang penting murah.

Eren disambut baik oleh ibu kos, wanita abstrak otak bocor, tante-tante haus berondong. Ya, seharusnya Eren tidak nyaman harus seatap dengan tante-tante ini. Tapi ingat, murah!

"Eyeenn cayang! Udah pulang?"

"Retorik oi. Ngapain juga aku disini kalau belum pulang?"

"Oh ohohohoho." Cuma balas dengan ketawa gaje. Eren merinding disko. "Nah nah. Sepupu ku ada yang nikahan di Padang. Ini oleh-oleh."

Eren balik sumringah. Eren sudah tau apa yang ada dibalik taperwer merah jambu itu dari baunya. "Makasih, Hanji!"

Background bunga-bunga, cahaya kelap-kelip. Taperwer dijunjung keatas mungkin. Eren nyanyi-nyanyi menuju kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan rendang. Ebuset dah baunya, Eren langsung beliuran.

Lupa dengan galaunya tadi, Eren makan dengan lahap. Kunyah sana, kunya sini. Udah mau maghrib, dan dia belum mandi.

"Um, apaan ni?" Eren baru sadar di badan taperwer itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. Tulisannya jelek, pakai tip-x, Eren ketawa bejat. "Apaan sih Hanji_? "Gosok tiga kali?"_ Dikira ini lampu ajaib ya HAHAHA."

Taperwer itu digosoknya sambil ketawa tejungking-jungking. Sesekali meledek Hanji yang dikiranya bakalan berhasil ngerjain dia. Hei nona, Eren tidak sododol itu ye.

"Kerenlah, Hanji. Aku cukup terhibur sekarang, makasih y—WOOI!"

Seseorang didepannya. Ya, seseorang. Pakai peci merah bertali-tali, baju dalam putih tak berlengan yang ditimpa dengan pasangannya berwarna ungu yang juga tak berlengan. Otot-otot menjulang bikin tenggorokan kering. Celana balon putih sampai dipertengahan betis dan tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Wajah papan triplek, mata sayu-sayu seksi, dan sekarang tengah makan rendang.

"Woi! Enak ya rendangnya? Enak emang! Rendang gratis ya. Gratis nyolong! Balikin rendangnya!"

Mata sayu menatap lekat ke arah Eren. Seperti dihipnotis, Eren langsung ngeri cuma buat ambil satu langkah.

"Ini tanda terima kasihku karena kau mengeluarkan aku dari tempat berbau daging itu."

"KEBALIK OI!"

Pria itu berdiri. Berdiri dibawah sinar (lampu). Tangan menyilang angkuh. Ia seolah-olah orang paling tinggi sejagat raya ini—dilihat dari bawah sih ya.

"Namaku Levi. Karena kau sudah berbaik hati, aku akan memberikanmu tiga permintaan."

Eren melongo. Ini kejadian seperti yang ada film-film. Ini kejadian seperti di iklan ji sumsang. Ini kejadian fantasy, dipercaya gak bakal terjadi di dunia nyata dan gahol ini. Ya, tidak bakal. Tapi lihat didepan mata hijaunya sekarang. Ini sungguh, sungguh kejadian. Coba colek bumbu rendangnya ke mata, gile wae sakitnya nyata bung. INI NYATA!

"Anda—anda jin-jin yang bakal ngabulin permohonan itu yach?" Tanya Eren girang, ngalay dikit. Pria itu mengangguk tidak ikhlas.

"Aku mau PS7!"

"Mati aja lo! PS7 belum ada sekarang."

"Lah, kan boleh minta permintaan apapun kan?!"

Sebenarnya Levi tidak ngomong kayak gitu.

"Dikira aku doraemon, heh?"

"Ayolah—"

Glare ditempat. Eren nunduk mendadak.

"Ganti permintaanmu."

"Aku—" Eren tampak berpikir."Aku mau pintar! Pintar kayak Armin, tapi tinggiin levelnya lagi."

"Oi, bocah." Deathglare yang kedua. "Orang-orang menjadi pintar karena mereka belajar. Usaha sendiri. Dan kau seenak pantat lembekmu ingin pintar dengan cara pintas kayak gini. Mana malumu, hah? Ganti permintaanmu."

"PS7 gak boleh, jdi pintar gak boleh. Terus, minta permen tiga biji baru boleh, gitu?"

Sinar-sinar bergelembung nongol di depan Eren. Dengan ajaibnya, tiga permen muncul dibalik cahaya tersebut.

"Tinggal dua permintaan."

"Asem!" Eren mengumpat. "Curang! Kau sengaja memancing, kan?!"

"Tidak juga." Ucapnya dengan seringai. Panah cinta lolos nembus tepat di hati.

_"Anjir, ganteng gilak."_

Eren melotot ke arah permen didepannya. Percuma berdebat. Satu permintaannya sirna dengan percuma. Masih ada dua permintaan. Ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak keceplosan lagi.

"Ah!" Alis Levi naik sebelah, heran.

Eren berdiri tegap. Kaget bukan kepalang. Ia baru sadar karena sedari tadi ia terus duduk. 'Astagfirullah, ganteng-ganteng kuntit ternyata.'

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

"Terus?"

"Hidupin mereka balik, bisa?"

"Oi, bocah sinting. Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah jadi dewa, bukan jin lagi."

Eren menggerutu lagi. Duduk diranjang sambil lanjut makan rendang. Levi ngikut duduk disampingnya, ikutan nyolek rendang.

"Udah mau maghrib aja ya." Eren basa-basi. Gak tahu mau ngomong apa.

"Terus?"

Eren ngedumel dalam hati. Ditariknya taperwer merah jambunya jauh dari jangkauan Levi.

"Lucu, bocah. Kau mulai menjahiliku."

"Balasan karena kau tidak bisa mengabuli permintaanku."

"Aku sudah mengabuli permintaan permenmu itu."

"Itu bukan permintaanku!"

Levi mendecih kesal. Ia mau cepat-cepat bersihkan taperwernya, selesaikan urusannya dengan bocah itu, dan segera merebah ke kasurnya. Segera. Arg! Kenapa pula dia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, ha?

"Cepatlah, permintaanmu, bocah. Aku tak banyak waktu."

Eren masih ngunyah rendang. "Tak banyak waktu? Kau emang darimana sebenarnya? Jin itu kan dari lampu ajaib, bukan taperwer feminim kayak begini. Aku ingin tau."

Levi menoleh sambil bergumam 'wauw.' Eren keheranan.

"Jin biasa pada umumnya. Aku kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih botol windex jadi rumahku dibanding taperwer. Setiap benda itu ada jinnya kalau kau mau tau."

"Hah? Seriusan?"

"Ya, rahasia alam. Hanya orang beruntung yang bisa tahu. Itupun presentase yang tau 3% dari seluruh dunia. Berterima kasihlah pada Hanji, nak."

"Jadi ranjang, meja, buku, semua benda ini ada jin didalamnya?"

"Waw, nak. Kau mudah tanggap. Tapi satu jin hanya berlaku pada satu orang saja. Jika ia sudah dapat, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan jin yang lain. Taperwer itu sudah menjadi hak milikmu, pemberian Hanji. Kau tak berhak mendapat dua jin, dan Hanji tak berhak memiliki jin lagi, karena ia sempat jadi—arg—tu...anku."

"Apaan itu? Ini, dikasih? Kok dikasih ke aku?"

"Permintaanku, bocah. Kehidupan Hanji berantakan. Aku tersiksa. Aku meminta pindah, ketempat orang yang lebih imut darinya. Dan kau orangnya."

Eren hanya terpana. Iris mata ngebling-bling tidak jelas. Cahaya segilima bertebar sebagai latar. Benar-benar cerita di dunia film. Ia memang sangat beruntung sekarang. Rendang terlupakan untuk sejenak.

"Permintaan kedua selesai. Apa permintaan terakhirmu, nak?"

"He? Hah?! Aku tidak meminta apa-apa tadi!" Eren protes. Cahaya segi lima menguap jadi hitam gelap. Bangkit mendadak. Rendang tumpah mengotori karpet hijaunya.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda. Kau bilang ingin tau seluk beluk tentang aku. Itu permintaan kan?"

Sudut bibir kanannya naik. Senyum miris namanya. Alisnya melekuk kesal. Ia tak bisa berbicara. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan-jangan jin ini datang hanya untuk mempermainkannya saja? Memberi harapan palsu saja? Ia telah membuang dua permintaannya dengan percuma. Dan sekarang permintaannya hanya tinggal satu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah keceplosan seperti tadi lagi, hah?

"Kau licik, Levi."

"Tapi itu yang kau mau, kan? Apa kau bahagia?"

"Sangat bahagia! Sampai-sampai aku ingin mengulitimu saking bahagianya."

Levi menodong sesuatu—menyentuh ke arah perut Eren. Eren mengeras tau apa yang sedang disodorkan tepat diperunya.

"Kau tak bisa macam-macam, bocah."

"Masa jin pakai pistol?!" Eren protes lagi, kali ini dengan airmata. Ia capek menghadapi dunia fantasy gaje-gaje seperti ini.

Levi menyimpan pistol yang hilang dadakan dari tangannya—Eren tidak perlu heran. Pemuda itu duduk lagi. Ranjang berderit, dan ia tak peduli.

"Satu permintaan lagi, Eren."

"Dan kau akan hilang, Levi?"

"Tidak, kau sudah jadi tuan —bukan—taperwer itu punyamu dan aku tidak akan hilang sampai kau lepas hak milikmu."

"Oh." Eren menatap malas sambil memangku dagu. Levi merebah dengan tangan menyilang di bawah kepalanya. Eren protes."Oi, ini kasurku."

"Aku capek menunggu kau memikirkan permintaan. Cepatlah, kau tinggal bangunkan aku kalau sudah kepikiran."

Entah sudah berapa kali Eren menggerutu. Ia malah ngikut baring disebelah Levi. Matanya menoleh ke sebelah kanan, tepat dimana wajah Levi berada. Jarinya dengan jahil mengusap-usap kerutan di jidat si jin. Kesal overload, Levi cepat menangkap jari itu dan menggigitnya.

"Wadaw!" Eren mengemut-emut jarinya yang habis digigit.

"Ah, ciuman tidak langsung."

Eren hening. Ia keluarkan jarinya dan mengelapnya ke baju Levi sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah. Wajah merah padam, kali ini murni karena habis digodai.

Mereka diam lagi, satu ranjang berdua. Eren masih memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan. Banyak, banyak sekali yang diinginkannya. Saking banyaknya, ia bingung harus mendahulukan keinginannya yang mana.

Ya, membingungkan. Tingkat kesulitan hampir menyamai pelajaran matematika.

Eren baru saja mau berlayar ke dunia imajinasi, sekalian memanen permintaan di sana. Dunia imajinasi buyar ketika merasa ada yang menggelitik di pinggangnya.

"Oi—OI LEVI! Tangan! Tanganmu meluk apaan, hah?!" Eren kaget pas sadar apa yang tengah melingkar dipinggangnya. Jin bejat satu ini...

"Aku terbiasa pakai guling, Eren. Dan kau tak punya guling."

"Bacot! Lepasi—" Eren berusaha melarikan diri dan Levi tak bakal rela.

"Cepatlah pikirkan permintaanmu." Ucapnya dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"Susah! Terlalu banyak! Dan aku hanya punya satu kesempatan."

"Dan aku tidak akan mengabulkan kalau kau pakai satu permintaan itu untuk meminta menambah 1000 permintaan lagi."

Maigat—kenapa gak kepikiran daritadi ya?

"Sial! Kau licik! Jadi aku harus minta apa?!"

Levi menyerngit garang. "Apalah. Pikirkan yang membuatmu bahagia itu apa. Apa yang belum pernah kecapai seumur hidupmu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau dapat sebelumnya. Tidak sulit kan?"

"Ya, tapi apa—WOE CIUM APAAN BARUSAN TADI HAH?"

"Berisik." Jawab singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Kepala making menenggelamkan di punggung si bocah, modus sekalian cium-cium gratis.

"Ah!" Eren bangkit, mengambil posisi duduk. Pelukan Levi terlepas dan jin itu kesal sekarang. "Ada! Hari ini aku ulang tahun"

"Terus?"

"Tapi belum ada yang ingat."

Levi bergeming, seketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Levi?"

"Ah, tidak. Lanjutkan. Kau mau hadiah, begitu?"

Eren menggeleng. Ekspresinya mendadak tida secerah sebelumnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya mau ada yang ingat, itu saja."

Levi ikut mengambil posisi duduk. Kaki kanannya menekuk ke atas dan tangan memangku di atasnya. Levi sejenak membiarkan diri untuk menatap Eren.

"Apa itu akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Eren melongo. "Ha? Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tak mendapat ucapan selamat."

Levi jeda sejenak. "Membuatmu bahagia sampai kau akan meneteskan airmata?"

"Maksudmu?" Eren memiringkan kepala, tak paham. Bisa juga pria ini ngomong sedrama itu.

Levi bangkit, berjalan mengitari sekeliling kamar. Matanya tengah meneliti tiap sudut ruangan itu. Bukan ruangan yang tidak terlalu tua, tapi juga tidak terlihat baru saja diperbaharui. Eren makin memiringkan kepalanya 60 derajat, saking heran dengan tingkah pria itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini, Eren?" Levi mendadak kepo.

"Ha? Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Tidak ada. Apa pertanyaan itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga." Eren menjeda. "Aku—sepertinya tidak ingat. Eh? Kapan ya? Aku kapan ya nyewa ni kos? Setelah orangtuaku meninggal?"

Dagu runcing diusap-usap, tengah mengingat-ingat.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, nak?" Pertanyaan Levi menyadarkan lamunan Eren. Eren terkesiap.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku mau tanya Hanji du—"

"Mau tahu sesuatu, Eren ?"

Levi mengambil ponsel Eren yang tergeletak tak indah disamping tumpahan rendang. Ia mengutak-atik disana, entah apa yang ditulisnya. Alis tebal Eren naik sebelah.

"Kau mau apa dengan ponselku?"

"Diamlah, nak. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Sinar kecil bergelembung muncul dari layar ponsel. Eren takjub, dan cemas. Itu ponselnya gak bakalan kenapa-kenapa, kan?

"Mendekat, bocah."

Eren nurut, mendekati Levi. Memanjangkan leher, menengok ke arah ponsel.

Ia terkesima.

Sebuah video. Ada beberapa orang disana sambil menenteng bunga. Dan tentu orang-orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Connie? Jean? Armin? Ah, Mikasa dan Sasha juga. Lalu, Reiner dan Bertholt? Bahkan Annie? Ah, Marco?! Christ dan Ymir pun! Mereka sedang apa disana? Bunga itu untuk apa? Dan batu nisan itu—si-siapa yang meninggal?! Hey, keren! Bagaimana cara kau melakukan i—Levi?"

Mata Levi melekat ke arah Eren. Bukan ekspresi sedih, bukan ekspresi senang, marah, kesal, atau segala macamnya. Datar biasa. Tapi Eren tahu, ada sedikit aura 'ingin melindungi' dari iris birunya.

"Jangan pedulikan bagaimana cara aku melakukannya. Dengarkan mereka ngomong apa."

Eren mendekati layar kaca ponselnya. Levi menaikan volume suaranya lebih keras. Tampak orang yang diketahuinya bernama Armin meletakan buket-buket bunga di depan nisan tersebut, diikuti pula dengan Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, dan seluruh temannya yang lain.

_**"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren."**_

Iris hijau keemasan Eren langsung membola.

_**"Hey, kawan. Udah. 17 tahun ya. **__**Legal ni, hahaha!"**_

_**"Candaanmu jelek, Jean."**_

Tampak disana pria gundul plontos menyikut siku Jean, yang Eren ketahui namanya Connie. Tampak semua tengah tertawa disana.

_**"Seperti biasa, kami datang lagi diulang tahunmu."**_

"Seperti biasa? Maksud? Hei, Levi, apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka merayakan ulang tahunku disana? Maksudku, aku tidak ada disana. Bahkan aku tidak tahu. Kenapa mereka tidak bilang-bilang padaku jika merayakannya disana? Ini gak bohong kan?"

"Kejadian tadi pagi, dan tentunya tidak bohong."

Eren menonton lagi. Mencari kepastian. Kepastian maksud dari video ini. Maksud ucapan selamat ulang tahun mereka. Kenapa kepada batu nisan? Kenapa tidak langsung kepadanya saja? Metode mengerjai seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan? Eren tidak mendapat clue apa-apa.

_**"Kyaa, kalau bunga kita ditumpuk begitu, jadi lebih cantik!"**_

_**"Christa juga cantik dongs."**_

_**"Hentikan, Ymir!"**_

Eren masih menonton.

_**"Semoga tenang disana ya, Eren."**_

"Semoga tenang?"

_**"Semoga bahagia juga!"**_

"Semoga bahagia?"

_**"Maaf kami tidak datang ketempatmu ketika itu."**_

"Ketika itu?"

_**"Kita bakal datang lagi tahun depan."**_

"Tahun depan? Oi, kalian ngomong apa?"

Layar ponsel langsung padam. Tak ada lagi yang tertampil disana. Wajah Eren pucat pasi. Bingung, bingung, otaknya teraduk. Ingin meminta penjelasan, ia pun menengok ke arah Levi. Levi tahu maksud tatapan Eren.

"Aku bohong, semua benda disini tidak ada jinnya. Hanji itu punya kekuatan ESP."

"Tidak. Jangan jelasin yang itu. Video itu maksudnya apa? Aku, kenapa? Mereka jelas-jelas tak pernah mengucapkan selamat atau memberikan bunga disetiap ulang tahunku. Tapi, tadi—"

Posisi kaki kanan Levi berganti menjadi menyilang. Mata menengok ke arah atap. "Awalnya aku juga tak percaya kata Hanji. Tapi ternyata benar, ada hantu kesepian di kos ini."

"Hah? Hantu? Siapa?"

Kembali menatap Eren, sedikit menekukan jidat. "Eren Jaeger, wafat tanggal 30 Maret 2003. Orangtua meninggal tepat ketika itu juga. Serangan mental mengetahui kapal tenggelam dimana ada orangtuanya disana, ia membakari rumahnya sendiri. Tidak keren jika aku yang bercerita. Masa kau lupa dengan masa lalumu sendiri? Bahkan lupa bahwa kau sekarang sudah jadi hantu? Lucu, nak."

Eren melotot. Tentu tidak percaya dengan cerita yang lebih mirip ke karangan novel seperti itu. "Kau bercanda? Aku masih hidup. Aku bisa makan rendang tadi."

"Kita sama-sama makhluk halus, dodol. Aku juga bisa makan rendang tadi."

Eren masih menyanggah. "Tidak! Aku hidup! Aku sudah lama ngekos disini! Aku bekerja di rumah ini! Aku mencari uang! Aku ingat betul!"

"Kau beruntung bertemu Hanji, bocah. Wanita ESP itu menyayangimu hingga takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya denganmu. Diterima saja, kenapa? Kau memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Tidak!" pemuda itu menyanggah. Matanya membola lebar. Semua perkataan Levi tentu tak bisa dia percaya. Ingin bertanya, tapi kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Hei, ini bukan film atau cerita dongeng. Ini dunia nyata.

"Aku tahu ! Di dunia sana kau adalah penulis kan ? kau membuat cerita dengan plot seperti ini dan mempraktekannya untuk refrensi kan ? Lucu, Levi. Kenapa tak kau katakan dari awal ? » Ucap Eren mulai ngawur. Niatnya ingin bercanda, tapi reaksi Levi bukanlah reaksi yang ia pikirkan. Lengan kokoh menarik kepala Eren mendekat, menyandarkan tepat di dadanya. Tangan mengelus lembut pucuk rambut mahoninya. Tangisan Eren langsung pecah.

"Kau hantu nakal, rasakan sendiri kan kenapa mati tidak ikhlas?"

"Aku—masih—"

Levi menangkup kedua pipi Eren. Menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Menempelkan dua belah bibirnya di atas bibir Eren. Menyesap dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau. Pulang dan rayakanlah dengan orangtuamu disana."

Eren menghilang, menghambur menjadi angin.

.

"Selesai, Levi?"

Hanji duduk di sofa dengan secangkir kopi susu ditangannya. Senyum cantik terekspos. Dan dimata Levi, itu senyum ngeri.

"Sudah. Dia sudah hilang."

"Ah, dan sekarang aku bakalan kesepian!" Hanji merenggangkan tangannya, sekedar senam sejenak. Ia lalu meminum kopinya lagi.

"Karangan jin itu emang keren. Dia percaya bahwa aku itu jin."

"Erenmu yang dimasa depan juga begitu, kan? Mudah percaya."

Levi menyeringai ganteng. "Ah, begitulah. Ternyata ini yang terus dia mimpikan. Tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. Tahu begini, aku tak perlu membawanya ke psikolog."

"Haha, apa yang kubilang, kan? Erenmu dan hantu Eren sekarang itu orang yang sama! Beda zaman aja. Thanks, Levi. Alat pemanggil orang masa depanku keren kan? Eh, alat-alat masa depanmu juga keren. Bisa sinar-sinar gitu entah gimana kalian bikinnya."

"Haa, ya keren. Sekarang aku mau pulang." Levi beranjak. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ketik sana ketik sini. "Jangan panggil aku mendadak seperti sebelumnya lagi, kacamata."

"Haa, iya. Hati-hati dijalan—aah!"

Levi menyerngit heran. "Ha? Apa?"

Hanji ketawa tergelitik. Kopi susunya hampir tumpah. "Tidak, dibelakangmu tadi ada makhluk unyu yang ngomong 'dasar pembohong'"

**.**

.

**Fin**

**.**

.

O em jey celecai juga ;u;)  
Huwe too late too late bener-bener telat ultah Eyen bulan Maret lalu orz. Maaf Eyen ya hadiahnya telat, ceritanya ngetwist gini lagi. Serius niat awalnya ngehumor doang. Keliatan jelas kan di awal gak serius bikinnya. Ditengah jalan langsung kepikiran akhir ceritanya kayak begini. Ah sudah, otakku emang rada nganu dikit.

Sedikit lebay yah? Agak masih kurang bisa bikin yang kayak deathchara atau ada unsur-unsur angst gini. Mana ini plot tanpa terpikirkan sebelumnya lagi. Maaf kalau ngetwist banget, atau maaf kalau ngetwistnya kurang greget. Atau maaf juga endingnya sedikit maksa hwehwe. Fic ini jujur masih banyak kurang kayaknya, terlalu banyak dialog yah ^^' semoga pada ngerti sama ceritanya.

Yah begitulah pokoknya. Semoga sukalah ya.  
Salam Cantik.

-OurieChrome

**.**

**.**  
**OMAKE**

**.**  
**.**

"Levi, kau darimana?" pemuda itu bergeming dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bunyi tapak kaki. Penglihatannya yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela pun teralihkan. "Kau sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, tidak." Levi tersenyum sambil mengusap pucuk coklat rambut Eren, gemas. "Tidurlah nyenyak malam ini. Ku jamin kau tak akan bermimpi apa-apa lagi, Eren."

**.**

.

**(Beneran) Fin**


End file.
